spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kelp/Issue XII
Introduction Haven't we had a awesome time away from this newspaper? Me with forgiving LeBron and going on my 360. IRmjii, Luis with his on and off schedule, Jess with her non appearences and Shamm with nothing, instead of the Everything Wrong With Basket Sponge... this issue and every next one will be back to reviews, so enjoy the Review of Tournament Terror. --Holy crap, SuperFanon'D! could give The Burger King a run for his money in the nightmare-fuel department! (talk) 11:25, April 19, 2015 (UTC) News I'm Mr. Hall, Ben Hall. Active user Kidboy24 aka Ben Hall joined this wiki in February 2014 and has been active pretty much everyday. He gained Admin powers in May/June and left end of June because his laptop was playing up. Luckily he returned in august and disappeared in september for unkown reasons. He returned again but even then he left for 6 months. Now he is back and ready to take on the world! We managed to catch some words with him when he returned. "I'm Kidboy24 and i say that's all folks! I want to stay and chat but i have to be di-di-didding like Porky Pig! Ok enough of the jokes i'm running late. Bye for now!" - Kidboy24 You Come And You Go Active admin SBCA (AKA Luis) announced he was going into retirement but unfortunately he LIED! Shock horror i know but some guy peursuaded hin to produce more episodes of Rags To Riches! So he cleared his schedual and now he is FREEE!!!!! So now he is back to do more Rags To Riches and to serve the public! "Well it wasn't easy but i managed to do it. I returned and now i am making more episodes than ever! Catch 2 Rags to Riches episodes premiering Back To Back! - SBCA Sports Derrick Rose Returns! 23 year old Derrick rose was forced to leave the Chicago Bulls for a while in 2012 after fatal injuries! He was absent for 2 years! Wow. Well guess what? He has returned again to play again for Cihcago Bulls! How awesome is that! He has gave the Bulls a great run with a 23 point streak. He managed to beat Milwaukee 4-5 points which made the Bulls far ahead in the game! He has suffered fatal injuries in the past but now all of his friends and family are glad for him to be back. NBA Playoffs Begins Yes, you've heard it. The 2015 NBA Playoffs have begun! A somehow new lineup of teams have appeared on our Playoff Tree bringing in a new feeling of unexpectancy. Who are you rooting for this playoffs? Weather What you see here are real listings. I know i say this everytime but it's to prove they are not fake. Here we go. USA Woah this might not be good for you guys. It's going to be raining hard! Despite the 16 degrees of warm weather you still need a jacket and a thick one too. There's also going to a Gale Force! 22 mph of wind! Wow that is going to be one crazy storm! UK The UK will be lucky. 16 degrees of sunshine and nothing else. Well ok there will be clouds and 5mph of wind. 5mph is hardly nothing so if you need a jacket then don't bother. It's far too sunny to wear one. So let's soak up the season! Philippines It has been reported by the PAG-ASA that the Metro Manila or NCR has experienced the hottest day of the year at a scorching 34 degrees (celcius)! And it won't stop there, this weather will be going on until next week. So, keep yourself cool or go to the beach! It's summer, anway! Jokes Section Q: How do ducks pay peole? A: By giving them the bill! Q: Why did the guy put the cheque under the table? A: He wanted to foot the bill. Q: Why do fruit need to be washed? A: To stop them from going peachy! Q: How do surfers greet each other? A: They wave! Riddle Of The Day I have babies born on the same day, same time but they are completely different. Why? Last weeks answer: A River! It has a MOUTH but cannot eat. Has no eyes but can SEA and STREAMS music without the internet. Puzzle Section! Kross My Path! Spot The Difference! Spot as many differences as you can! Last weeks answer: Dot To Dot! This one should be easy to see. If not it's a tall colluseum kind of building. Wordsearch This one however may be very hard to see. All of these answers are made and done by me and yes you can see the lack of drawing skills i have. Reviews Basket Sponge: Tournament Terror. Six words to start off the next sentence. Don't you think I look tired? This is four times as large as the pilot episode and is a 70% Doctor Bugs and 30% Ghastlyop episode. But what did I think of it? It was fine. Just awesome. If you know me, in which you should. I don't usually like my episodes (with the rightful exception of Reborn Nights). But this one was done to a good level, Doctor Bugs gives off his usual best writing even late in the season. I'll tell ya something, I rushed the ending out. I spent all of that 6 to 7 hours away thinking of it, but I just couldn't end it correctly. But I think Bugs will be mad with me enough for making the relationship between LeBron and Adam now at a standstill but come Season 2, Episode 1. They just might be enemies again. Thank god my seventh (and latest draft) of Army Of Ghosts had to be re-written because of my ending. Rating - 9.4 Advertisements Rags to Riches Trivia! Answer this question in the comments correctly and you will be able to see an exclusive sneak peak of the upcoming short! Q: How much money was won from the raffle ticket and who won the money? Closing Message Well that was a cracking issue i must say but like all of our issues we must come to an end. I hope you really enjoyed this Issue of The Kelp and i shall see you with more news, sports and updates on the next Issue of The Kelp! Well this is a goodbye from me! Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 11:54, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:The Kelp Category:The Kelp: Volume I Category:2015